


Little Girl Auction

by orphan_account



Category: Bondage - Fandom, Gang Bang - Fandom, Little Girl - Fandom, Sex Slaves - Fandom, Sexually Explicit - Fandom, rape - Fandom, xXx - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Auction, Big Cock, Blond, Captive, Child Abuse, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flat Chested, Forced, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Hymen, Hymen popping, Kidnapping, Leashes, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple creampie, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Small, Sold into Slavery, TINY - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, balls deep, bidding for pussy, breaking em in, child rape, child sex, filled with come, oozing come, pussy eating, tied up, up for bid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to a world of dark pleasures, where your most secret, dark fantasies are up for grabs. Including the virgin holes of a little girl who has been kidnapped from a cruise ship. The bidding goes up high, until it is agreed that the child be shared with ALL the winners.... Explicit sex, gang rape, underage, please read all tags.





	Little Girl Auction

Where do you think monsters come from?

For me, the quest to find out came from the shed my father use to keep out back. My father, the man who high society loved and my mother totally adored. He was also the man who would lurk in the darkness in between those walls, his cock balls deep in the little boy bottoms of the waiting staff. Oh, he never touched me. I think that was a choice he had made early on. Kind of like a don’t shit where you eat kind of thing. Not that that one singular has saved me any real pain in the long run. You think it’s easy to lay awake at night and block out the memory of those high pitched screams, little legs wiggling and fists punching my father’s knees?

My family came from old money. Railroads and the good old sweat of the poor mingled in with some vulture entrepreneurship on my great grandfather’s part. But there were also some shady business dealings going all the way back to the years of prohibition. That was when the men in my family first discovered there was money to be made in the peddling of human flesh then liquor. Oh, not something tawdry like street whores. No. Up class trading in Negros and Asians who were already slaves to their own kind anyway. My forefathers took them and cleaned them up a bit. Gave them fancy apartments to live in and decent food to eat. Things were good, for a while at least.

I changed the look and feel of things when I inherited the business. It wasn’t just the need for more money, it was the desire to give my clientele the very best. And to do that I had hired an elite crew all across the world, men and women of all specialties who worked in hotels, hostels, hospitals, cruise ships, boarding schools, etc. Any place that a potential asset could be obtained I had someone in place, waiting.

Tonight was the first of many such functions of the season, a chance for my customers to see the things I had in store for them.

My eyes roamed over many men, and a few well dressed ladies, gathered in the immaculate ballroom. If anyone had seen them in the light of day, they would have recognized the most well esteemed of society sitting here. Men who had created countless foundations to help the poor, shelter the homeless, heal the sick. Women who taught Sunday school, baked their children cupcakes after school. But here, in this room, they could all reveal their true natures. All secrets and deep, most hidden desires known.

I stood off in the shadows as the auction begins.

The first asset was a young girl about ten years old. Cruise ship abduction. I can almost imagine the tiny, blond haired sprite running off from her parents for a moment or two. Perhaps running down a corridor or hiding on deck somewhere, when the strange hands had reached out for her, the cloth of chloroform going over her nostrils a moment later. Her entire life going from one of immense potential, her rich parents ready to give her anything, to suddenly being thrust onto a stage, all her virgin holes up for auction.

“Lot 321. Girl. Ten years of age. Disease free. Health certificate. Shared bidding allowed.”

There was a murmur among the crowd after the auctioneer spoke. A shared bid meant that multiple owners could own an asset. And that the asset could never be sold unless everyone agreed. It was a cheaper way to buy one’s first sex slave. First auctions of the night were usually shared bids.

The little girl was naked and tried to cover herself under the harsh lights. A pink collar and leash was around her neck, a tuxedo wearing attendant leading her up and down the aisle for all to see. She hadn’t even budded yet, her chest just a flat patch of skin with two tiny nipples on it. Her smooth, soft looking labia drew a lot of interest from the crowd, and many a man and woman leaned down to stroke the velvety soft flesh, much to the girl’s fright.

The bidding started off high. Multiple paddles rose and fell in the air as the child’s fate went through many different potential outcomes. There was the Chinese businessman who ran an upscale brothel in the Bahamas. The Dutchman who lived in a mansion and kept a vast collection of assets from all over the world. The movie producer who kept an underground lair beneath every house he owned. The aging starlet who loved young pussy as much as she loved Botox and champagne. The African weapons dealer who kept a supply of young assets on hand for his associates who enjoyed that sort of thing. The list of buyers went on and on. I knew them all by heart by now.

“Share the wares! Share the wares,” the crowd started shouting as bidding reached a frenzied climax. Though this was the first of the night, the sight of the adorable girl had the masses riled up. I made a mental note to give a harsh tongue lashing to whoever had decided upon the order of things tonight. It was too early for a shared ware. It would take the edge off future bidding, but I knew that there was no stopping things when they had come this far.

“Shared ware set at fifty percent of overall buy,” the auctioneer said, after first making sure to get a nod from me first.

The winning bid ended up going to the African weapons dealer, meaning that the child’s future was now relegated to living chained up in a tiny stall, shitting into a bucket and servicing men at every hour of the day and night. A shudder went through even me.

The winning bid had a total of fifty shared ware bids, meaning that fifty bidders were willing to pay the African weapons dealer to use his new asset right then and there. It was a good way for a buyer to make some money back on their purchase. It also gave everyone else some free entertainment.

The little girl was tied up to a post at the front of the stage. Her tiny body wriggled this way and that, loud cries for her Mamma ignored by the mass of people rising up out of their seats. Hands reached down and unzipped, belts were loosened. Cocks of all shapes, colors and sizes peeked out from under shirts as the men moved forward. The weapons dealer continued to sit in his seat, only nodding to let everyone know who the first share was to be.

A tall, powerfully built man in his late fifties moved to stand between the child’s legs. He stared down at her pussy, rubbed his hands along her tight folds. She cried out, head thrown back and eyes closed shut. He finger banged for for the briefest of moments before getting so excited he just pushed his cock head right into her pussy lips.

The crowd cheered, rising from their seats.

There was a high pitched yelp, and then the man’s cock vanished into the girl’s pussy. He fucked her mercilessly, face leaning down to bite and nip at her little nipples. Low, menacing growls left his throat as his teeth sunk into every inch of flesh it could find, adding to her torment.

Then, as fast as the assault had come on, it suddenly ceased.

The man leaned back, now flaccid cock still dripping come. He looked content, smacking his cock on the girl’s pussy a few times before turning to excuse himself.

A large, well dressed gentleman stepped in, his thick cock already in his hands. He used the other man’s come as lube to push into the freshly fucked hole, still raw from being pounded. His fat bare ass bounced up and down as he humped away on the small form tied to the stage floor, nearly crushing her with his massive weight. Her cries were smothered as her face was pressed into his chest, the feeling of being suffocated mingled with the searing pain of being stretched open wide and the sensations of his balls slapping hard against her pussy.

A large glob of come oozed out as the fat man exited the stage area, another large man moving up to take his place between the girl’s legs. He got down on his knees and licked up all the mingled men’s come and the blood. A look of sheer ecstasy on his face as he ate up the entire mess. A second later he was on top of the squealing little body, hands pinching her bottom and mouth all over her chest and neck. A second later, he sunk his cock into her virgin ass, which got another round of applause from the crowd.

He went from snug ass to tight pussy until finally, yelling a long expletive, he emptied his balls into her cunt at last.

The next man up made and a murmur went through the crowd. I had never seen his face before, but the massive cock in his hands was all any of us were looking at anyway. It was a long, monster looking thing, all blue veined and curved to the side. We all watched with bated breath as he pressed himself into the little girl.

Nothing happened.

He pushed harder, cock head straining to gain entrance.

Nothing happened.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

The scream was the thing of nightmares, the girl’s head shaking from side to side as the monster cock sunk into her tortured hole. Deeper and deeper in went, until it appeared to delve into her very womb. The man gave several long, deep thrusts, his huge balls swinging back and forth as he forced the girl to take on his heavy cock. The wails continued, unabated. And so did the cheers.

The man came inside the girl, filling her up with his come before pulling out, a few good squirts going all over her face and flat tits. The girl coughed as a glob of come went up her nose, her cries silenced for a few comical moments as she struggled to breathe.

The auctioneer moved to stand beside me as the next man moved to take his place at the little girl’s newly broken in holes.

“Next lot 322. Baby girl. Three months old. There are ten offers to do a shared ware. Your position,” he asked me.

I stared at the large crowd still gathered around the stage. Quite a few men were standing at the weapons dealers table, trying to get him to agree to more shared wares. I sighed. The night was already shaping up to be a long one, but there was no help for it now.

I nodded.


End file.
